


Clean Slate

by silentdescant



Series: October Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, M/M, Nervousness, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: For the prompt: shaky hands





	Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

> I found a list of prompts for Whumptober so we'll see what happens this month.

The marker shakes in Phil’s hand and he’s not really sure why. He’s never felt more confident in his identity and willing—even excited—to share it with the world, and yet the idea of drawing it out on a whiteboard is suddenly strangely terrifying.

He doodles for a minute, drawing a lopsided dog face and a couple of vague stick figures. He adds a few swirls of curly hair on one, just because it’s so routine for him to identify himself and Dan in any couple he sees. He keeps drawing idly, buildings and hills and a sun and a cluster of flowers, until the entire whiteboard is covered and the marker feels natural in his grasp.

Phil takes a photo of his masterpiece before erasing it, so he can show Dan later and Dan can pick apart all of Phil’s subconscious desires. He knows Dan’ll get a kick out of the weird-looking dog, too.

He takes a breath and looks at his clean whiteboard, uncaps the marker again. His hands don’t shake this time.

_fin_.


End file.
